One embodiment provided herein relates to the general field of software applications.
Another embodiment provided herein relates more particularly to a mechanism for enriching the functions of a software application of an entertaining nature installed on a user's terminal, and in particular on a mobile terminal such as, for example, a smart phone, a digital tablet, etc.
Nowadays, users have a passion for electronic or video games, and more particularly for games that users can install on their mobile terminals.
These games installed on user terminals are generally of an individual nature, i.e. they propose challenges for one player only (i.e. the user of the terminal) and they do not enable a plurality of users to communicate or interact directly with one another.
Certain games have a function enabling them to publish the scores reached by users on a web server or on a social network server so as to share the score with other users. Nevertheless, interactions between users remain limited.
The inventors have thus observed that at present there does not exist in the state of the art any method enabling a game that provides a challenge (i.e. a software application or program that is fun to play with) that can be associated on terminals, and in particular on mobile terminals, with a communications service or with software enabling users to communicate with other users, e.g. by message.